Deadpool as a Mercenary
Deadpool has and always will be a mercenary. He may have gone through a Weapon X altercation, but he has always been an accomplished soldier. While it did bother him he never forgot his work, skills and proficiency as a human weapon. That's how his powers came to be understood by him- he tried to kill himself. Deadpool, Wade Wilson, has a regeneration factor conniption gross order. Meaning, when an arm gets blown off to the limb it'll reprimand itself and regenerate the very same kind of arm (thanks to his genes, memories & Weapon X) several minutes after implications. The smaller the body part the quicker the gross order, the same for his head. Which needs to be utterly destroyed or relocated to Deadpools original body before Evil Deadpool happens. Because of this Deadpool has tried numerous attempts to join the X-Men, made partnerships and ended partnerships with mercenaries and villains alike to strengthen his mind, prowess and have a valuable piece to the underground world in ways of extortion, ruthlessness, brokers, abilities, and inside experience that everyone knows that they can not simply throw his word out the window. No, on the "Yes!" Deadpool is an Alpha Mercenary Commander. If he had decided to stay a villain his whole toy line wouldn't make sense! He has exactly what it takes to corner the globe, create an overwhelming sinister force to just keep that at bay, has teleported through time- outside of pages into other heroes comics (that Weapon X stuff sure made him the best!) and back into time to his own storylines and back and forth between those and newly created storylines because the past just isn't the past without Deadpool anymore but he strictly stays on point to the job on his sleeve. Being mercenary. He could of switched up the past to make him President of the United States of America- but that'd be against the code of the very man that loves his daughter. ---- Basic Weapons HANDGUNS: IWI Desert Eagle Mark XIX Beretta 92FS Inox Beretta Px4 Storm Colt Model 1908 Vest Pocket Glock 17 Heckler & Koch Mark 23 Smith & Wesson Model 29 Para-Ordnance P14.45 Limited TiSAS Zigana F. SUB MACHINE GUNS: Heckler & Koch MP5K Heckler & Koch UMP45 Heckler & Koch MP7A1 IMI Mini Uzi. RIFLES: FN SCAR-L IMI Galil SAR IMI Tavor CTAR-21 IMI Tavor MTAR-21 Norinco Type 84S-2 SIG SG 552 Steyr AUG A1 MACHINE GUNS: ''' Daewoo K3 FN M249 SAW Para '''SHOTGUNS: UTAS UTS-15 Remington 870 (Short Barreled) KATANAS: Ko Katana. Deadpool also uses the fire extinguisher, a teleporter placed within the middle of his belt, buses, super soakers, telephone booths, knives, RPGs, Rocket Launchers, all sorts of grenades, helicopters, jets, rope, boats, motorcycles, pizza, rocks, dinosaurs, walls, trains, blankets, mines, claymores, boomerangs, fences, a holographic image inducer, portraits, satellites, Taskmaster/Bob, sniper rifles, axes, fishing rods, planks, gas, lighters, nets, flashlights, whales, parachutes, life rafts, a magnifying glass, telescopes/binoculars, skateboards, and has married a Vampire Overlordess. THE CLONCLUSIVE ENDING to the man under the uniform Wade Wilson was an international assassin who had worked for various governments when he developed an aggressive cancer. In an effort to find a cure, he enrolled in the Weapon X program in Canada, which gave him a healing factor from another member and set him to work for them. When he killed a team member, he was thrown out of the program and was sent to have his abilities removed, where he was experimented on instead. The results of his stay there were a diminished mental state, a healing factor that could not cure his cancer or heal his scars, an infatuation with death, and his freedom to return to mercenary work. As "The Merc with a Mouth" he set out as Deadpool to kill and have a good time doing it. With the course of his career eventually leading him to get to know his own conscious. He joined the X-Men, S.H.I.E.L.D, befriended Spider-Man (amongst many other heroes), saved the very fabric of time and has become quite the accepted government operative. Category:Deadpool Category:Mercenary Category:Mercenaries Category:Heroes